Jiraiyakun
by InnoccentWhiteLilly
Summary: This is a dream that i had not to long ago with Jariya in it and i decied to write it down since it wouldnt leave my mind its kinda cool but weird it is a one shot and Jariya is not peverted in this dream like i said it is kinda weird my own character i


**OK now this is going to sound stupid but I had the strangest dream the other night with Jiraiya so it's a one-shot with my own character its complete strange and it has a few of the other Naruto characters.. sorry if its horrible but I couldn't get it off my mind. Oh and the Naruto character are young. **

**InoccentWhiteLilly-I own do not own naruto only Sora she is my character.and my stuff plushie of Garra-kun he is MINE lol but i do not own naruto**

Sora was a twenty-nine year old woman with long dirty blonde hair and Hazel eyes her hair was kept in a high ponytail braid. She wore a simple pair of white shorts that went to her knee's (similar to sasuke's first season) and a blue belly tank. She was watching over a group of young shinobi.

"Sora-Sensei can I use the restroom" a young Kiba asked. Sora smiled at the boy

"go ahead Kiba just hurry back" Kiba nodded and ran off. Next thing you know the window is busted and a Ninja from the sound comes in with four other's that use the door.

"Kids get back" Sora says as she quickly takes out a Kunai for each hand and stands in front of the kids. The Ninja that decided to jump through the window smirked and started walking toward her. Sora narrowed her eyes and positioned her feet ready to attack. Kiba who had went to the Bathroom came back unnoticed and saw what was going on before quickly going off to find help.

"Now Now missy you wont want any of these young Shinobi getting hurt now would you so put away those pointy objects" Now it was Sora's turn to smirk for two reasons one she felt Jiraiya's chakra and two cause she wouldn't back down.

"don't think so. Kids stay back this is about to get nasty" Sora said as she ran toward the shinobi and attacked but was flown back and hit the wall behind the kids. Sora got up and winced before getting back into position to attack.

"you are not going to win so just give up."

"back off sound Ninja you big Teme" young Naruto called. Sora sighed

"Naruto shutup and stay out of this" Sora said right before she was grabbed from behind as the sound Ninja had a hand around her throat and the other around her stomach.

"looks like I got her just in time" the group look at the broken window and sitting on the ledge was

"Jiraiya-kun" Jiraiya smirked

"Sora I'm surprised you cant even handle four sound Ninja"

"S..shutup I'm more worried about the young ones than myself" Jiraiya smirked and threw three kunai's at the other three sound Ninja's then attacked the one holding Sora.

"you ok Sora-Sensei" the kids ask after Jiraiya finished off beating them up then tying then up.

"yea thanks Jiraiya" Sora said as he was leaving.

--TIME LAPSE--

"what?! that's not fair why can't I go out and fight Tsuande-Sama" Sora hollered as she was in the hokage tower.

"I'm sorry Sora but you are needed here to help fight here and Jiraiya requested you stay here" Sora looked down before running out toward the academy.

'Damn war, Damn Jiraiya for requesting me to stay here and not have any fun you guys better come back safe' Sora thought to herself referring to all the Shinobi that went out to protect there village. Over the next few months there were only a few attacks on the village but not many. And there was no word about the shinobi out on the real battle field, Sora and the others were starting to get worried (A/N- the woman who had husbands or boyfriends fighting).

"Sora-Sensei there back hurry up there back " Sora looked up from grading papers from that mornings class.

"what do you mean Sakura-Chan"

"the guys from the war its over Tsuande-Sama just announced it and the men and woman are coming back some are even back now." Sora stood up quickly and hurried toward the main area with Sakura not to far behind. Sora stopped when she saw Jiraiya and smiled with a relive of a sigh.

"Jiraiya-kun" Sora said quietly before walking over to him. Jiraiya looked up and smiled when he saw Sora. Sora hugged him

"are you hurt" Sora asked

"no I'm fine now that you're here" Sora blushed and hugged him then let go and hit him

"what was that for"

"For making me stay here and worring about you, you dummy" Sora said hitting him lightly. Jiraiya chuckled before grabbing her hands and kissing her.

**The End**

**Yes I know its not perfect and that Jiraiya isn't a pervert but like I said it was just a strange dream that I had. Hope you liked it though LOL **


End file.
